when drinking games reveal dirty secrets
by bakugirl
Summary: Truth or dare, turned dirty, thanks to Miroku, and his special Sake, Sango and himself want to get Inuyasha and Kagome together, so the monk decides to use their regularly scheduled game night to get them together, WARNING LEMONS!


when drinking games reveal dirty secrets  
InuxKag  
AU

"*sigh* so what's it this year letch?"  
"never have I ever" he replied smirking slightly "WHAT?!"  
"you said I could pick a game that allows for my Sake every other year, and that's this year, so, never have I ever is the game we shall play"  
"*growls* fine but nothing too dirty"  
"yeah"  
"fine" Miroku said as he finished pouring the shot glasses, "need I explain the rules again?"  
"yeah, I haven't played this in ...at least 4 years"  
"ok, one of us says something they have never done, if you have done that, take a shot, if you have not done that, do NOT take a shot"  
"ok"  
"so, who's up first"  
"you" Inuyasha said "ok, never have I ever...stared at my crush"  
"*sigh*"  
Inuyasha growled as he and Kagome both took a shot "Kagome, your turn"  
"ok, never have I ever...been kissed" this time Miroku and Sango took a shot "Inuyasha"  
"never have I ever, used bribes to get my way"  
"*sigh*" that time only Kagome took a shot 'what the? Kagome?' "Sango"  
"never have I ever...been caught without my towel right after a shower by my crush" 'I don't think ANYONE has-'  
"*groan sigh* crap" Kagome groaned taking yet ANOTHER shot "my my, aren't you quite the little vix-"  
"you finish that and I'll-"  
"ok"  
"Kagome"  
"never have I ever...gone 2 days without talking to my crush" nobody took a shot, "Inuyasha"  
"never have I ever, heard so many dirty secrets" again nobody took a shot "Sango"  
"never have I ever...had a brain freeze" everyone but Sango took a shot, "you've all had a brain freeze?!"  
"yeah"  
"Miroku"  
"never have I ever had a hangover"  
"seriously?!"  
"surprisingly, I have not"  
"I'm gonna have one if I keep taking shots"  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to keep playing this even though you might get drunk?!"  
"yeah, I-...I don't want to ruin game night"  
"you won't ruin it if you leave"  
"I'm fine, Miroku pick"  
"Inuyasha"  
"...*sigh* never have I ever..." 'what should I pick? something totally crazy?' "*long sigh* never have I ever, had a crazy almost hentai dream about my crush"  
"and yet you don't want me to get drunk" Kagome said almost taking a shot "wait, Kagome you've done THAT?!"  
"once..."  
"but...-" 'who's her crush?'  
'Inuyasha, I wish you knew how madly in love I am with you, and once, the last time Miroku picked a game that had his Sake in it, and you had played without your shirt, I got quite a few shots that game, and so that night I dreamt you made love to me, hot, exciting love'  
"Kagome..."  
"huh?"  
"have you?"  
"have I what?"  
"gone to a baseball game" 'I couldn't think of anything else to say'  
"you know that's breaking the rules"  
"what?!"  
"Miroku..."  
"ah yes!"  
"so what'll the new game be?"  
"truth or dare, and since it is the year of Sake games, I may use said Sake as a way to get out of dares?"  
"no...I don't want to take anymore shots" Kagome said "what?" Inuyasha asked confused "Inuyasha don't you remember we agreed that when Miroku picks the game and you do a dare or never have I ever statement, or whatever, that is TOTALLY off subject from every other statement before, Miroku gets to pick a new game"  
"crap..."  
"so...miroku truth or dare"  
"...truth"  
"what's the worst slap/hit you've ever had?"  
"from...?"  
"being a letch"  
"it was when I asked YOU to bear my children, and Inuyasha punched me in the face"  
"dang right I did!"  
"*rolls eyes*"  
"what?"  
"I can handle Miroku, ok Inuyasha?"  
"keh"  
"Inuyasha truth or dare"  
"dare" 'if I say truth, Miroku will make me say who my secret crush is'  
"I dare you to..." and suddenly a wicked smirk appeared on Miroku's face "just tell me what the stupid dare is"  
"french kiss Kagome"  
"what?!"  
"for 10, minutes"  
"WHAT?! d-dare me something else!"  
"no, you FINALLY picked dare, and I want you to-"  
"*growls*"  
"Inuyasha, why are you getting so bent out of shape?"  
"cause I don't-..."  
"want to kiss me? is that it?" "do you really hate me that muc-"  
"no! I just...I-I don't want you to think-"  
"*gasp* Inuyasha, are you worried I'll think you're a bad kisser?"  
"...yeah" 'no, I don't want to like how it might feel to kiss you, cause if I like it, I'll want to feel it more, which means I'd have to you get close to me, and I can't do that'  
'that would mean he likes me, right?' 'but that's impossible' "we'd still be friends even if you were"  
"really?"  
"of course!" "and who knows maybe you won't be bad, maybe you'll be...good, you never know until you try"  
"ok" Inuyasha said as Kagome let him pull her in close, 'Miroku you are so dead later!' the half demon thought as he secretly glared at the monk "*secretive wink*" 'you'll thank me for this later'  
"Inuyasha?"  
"yeah?"  
"do you know how?"  
"not really...I'm mean I know a LITTLE bit, but not really"  
"oh ok" 'oh I'm so excited! Inuyasha is going to be my first kiss! and it's a french kiss TOO!'  
"you...ready?" 'am I?! no, but I have to, Kagome wouldn't let Miroku use his Sake as a way out'  
"yeah...I am, are you?"  
"...yeah" 'not at all'  
"ok, Ki-kiss me then" 'I can't believe I just said that!'  
"o-k" and he slowly lowered his mouth down to hers, and when his lips were just barely touching hers, he could feel her quick nervous breaths, "why are you so nervous Kagome"  
"why are you?"  
"I'm not"  
"then neither am I, I'm just not used to having someone's face so close to mine" Kagome said then almost gasped from shock as Inuyasha slowly tightened his grip on her belly pulling her close to him, and as he did both of their hearts began to race, 'oh god he's so close to me, I can almost feel his lips against mine' Kagome thought as her breaths became labored a shallow, then the next thing she knew his lips were slowly touching then pressing against hers, '*gasp* oh god, so this is what his lips feel like, oh they feel so good, they're so soft, yet firm, and they're warm, and inviting, but distant, like he's holding something back, or trying to not let me get too close to him'  
'wow, Kagome's lips are so soft, I'm almost glad Miroku chose this for my dare'  
"Inuyasha, that's not a french kiss"  
"*growls*" 'fine'  
"*confused look*" then Inuyasha saw her eyes grow wide as he licked her lips asking for entrance "well? come on Kagome" Inuyasha said after pulling his lips away from hers for a second, 'I can't believe I just said that!'  
"o-ok" she replied as Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers again, but this time she let her mouth hang open, and suddenly they heard Miroku "ok, I'm timing you, just to make sure it's really 10 minutes" "so you can't cheat"  
"*growls*"  
"ok" click! but Inuyasha didn't slip his tongue into her mouth until a few seconds later "OH" Kagome moaned slightly feeling his tongue explore her mouth, 'what's this feeling I can't get rid of? I know I love Inuyasha, but...does he love me too? OOHH! but this feels so...so right' "OOOOHHHH!" 'is he... tasting me?!' Kagome thought as Inuyasha began to lick the lower half of her inner jaw, 'oh god, why does this feel so good?! why do I have to love Inuyasha so much?! and why can't he just love me back?!'  
'oh my god! Kagome-her mouth, she tastes SO good, I hope she's enjoying this moment, cause I can't let her get close to me, I'd just hurt her' 'but having her this close feels...it feels right, *sad sigh* but she loves that wolf Koga, not me, and I'm just left behind feeling broken cause..I'm madly in love with Kagome, when she loves that wolf'  
"5 minutes" Miroku told them "OOHHHHH!" Kagome moaned out as Inuyasha continued to explore her mouth, and lick her tongue, teasing her slightly because she knew Inuyasha was only letting her this close to him because it was a dare, 'I wish I could have more moments like this with Inuyasha, but he doesn't love me, not as much as I want him to, or at all'  
'she does seem to be liking this a lot, so...could she love me?'  
"Inu-yasha...OOHHH" 'I love you'  
''she tried to say my name, why?' '*sigh* it was probably just a mistake'  
"OHHH INU-YA-SHA!" 'why do I keep saying that?! why don't I just tell him I'm insanely in love with him while I'm at it!' Kagome scolded herself mentally 'THAT wasn't a mistake...right? how can I make sure?' but as he thought he failed to notice the fact that they were falling over, until Kagome was lying flat, 'what the?'  
^straddle me, that should keep your weight from crushing me^ 'Ka-gome?!'  
^Inuyasha, it's...you're too heavy^ "oh s-sorry" Inuyasha said but without breaking the contact between them, then he moved to straddle her hips so he wouldn't crush her, but suddenly he felt something inside him grow, 'what's this feeling?'  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" "YASHA! OOOHHH!"  
"*checks watch*" then Sango tapped Miroku on the shoulder and motioned for them to leave "*nods*" and they silently left, except for the quiet click of the front door, which Inuyasha didn't notice because he was too focused on what was underneath him "OH! INU-YA-YASHA!" then Inuyasha realized what that strong feeling was, he wanted to mate, and with Kagome.  
"hey Ka-Kagome?"  
"yeah?" she asked panting heavily as she laid beneath Inuyasha, "wha-what is it?"  
"I..." 'just say it!' "I-..I love you"  
"*loud gasp* Inu-yasha...!" 'he said it, he actually said it, I can't believe this, Inuyasha actually told me how he feels about me'  
"will you...-?"  
"...huh? wi-will I...what?"  
"...mate... with me?"  
"*eyes widen* oh-oh my god! you-you actually want to-"  
"with...you." he said nervously, 'I hope I don't regret this later'  
"but...we're not even dating"  
"will you anyway?"  
"you...you really want me to?"  
"all I want..." he began to say as he searched her eyes, "no, all I NEED...is you Kagome." "you're everything to me"  
"...*zones out staring at Inuyasha's chest*" 'I'm all he wants, all he needs? I'm-everything?!' "*nods slightly*"  
"really?! you will?!"  
"uh...uh-huh"  
"oh thank you Kagome!" then Inuyasha quickly kissed her, then grabbed her neck licked it harshly, then sank his sharp fangs into her neck "OOOOOH!" Kagome cried out in surprise as she felt...some kind of venom spread through her body, "Inuyasha? what-what did you put in me?" she groaned out slightly, 'and why does it kind of hurt?'  
"...nothing, I only marked you"  
"but, as you bit me, I felt...well it felt like some kind of...venom was spreading through me"  
"...I-I don't know what to tell you" 'venom?! does that mean?! no it-it can't! Kagome hasn't mated anyone yet, right?'  
"Inuyasha?"  
"yeah?"  
"I-I have something you should know..."  
"yeah?"  
"you won't be mad will you?"  
"no...of course not, I can't do that, you agreed to mate me"  
"yeah that's kind of it, once I had a dream...where...-you did just that, and...m-more...to me"  
"w-...-what?!"  
"*long nervous sigh* once I dreamt that you made love to me" she said quickly 'she dreamt I made love to her!?' 'so that must have been why she felt venom'  
"Inuyasha, I feel terrible-"  
"why? it just shows me that you trust me"  
"you're-you're not mad?!"  
"Kagome you dreamed that I was your mate! how the hell could I be mad?!" Inuyasha said as he got off of her "because during it, you yelled out, oh Kikyo..."  
"oh." 'she thinks I won't love her if we actually did mate'  
"yeah" 'THEN Kikyo showed up, and when you saw her and stopped immediately, then went to her and said, sorry wrong girl, forgive me'  
"Kagome, w-why are you crying?!"  
"you don't love-"  
"if you mean I don't love KIKYO, of course I don-"  
"no, you don't love ME! you love Kikyo!"  
"Kagome, I-*sigh* I-ever since I met you I was madly in love with you, I didn't understand why, but I wanted to do anything, BE anything! for you...and I'll still be anything you want me to be. and right now, I just can't lose you!" 'why am I so determined for this?'  
"then prove it to me, o-on my bed" Kagome said going to her room of the dorm "I will" he replied going up to her room after giving her a few minutes, but when he got there he was shocked at the sight, Kagome was naked, and only her lower half covered by the bed sheets "you...r-ready?" 'I can't believe this!'  
"Kagome!...you're-you're...-"  
"not very much to look at, I know...bu-"  
"no...you're...you're breathtaking!" he replied then remembered he needed to breathe "really? I know I'm not NEARLY as big as Kikyo, and there's not really all that much to show you, if I had more I'd feel better about-"  
"no!"  
"huh?!"  
"you're perfect Kagome, PERFECT" "don't EVER change! you're PERFECT the way you are"  
"*blushes* really? perfect? even though I'm so...-"  
"beautiful" he said finishing for her "no, small"  
"Kagome, you know Kikyo ALWAYS tried to make me see hers and well, it was too much, but you are..." but suddenly he couldn't think of anything as he stared at the actually pretty big mounds on her chest "Inuyasha..." "am I...not enough for you, but you don't want to hurt my feelings by not saying it? *depressed sigh* I'm sorry, if I was just a little bigger..." Kagome said as she picked up a t-shirt, and put it on, "I probably wouldn't have disappointed y-"  
"stop!" Inuyasha yelped launching himself onto her bed, "don't finish that"  
"wh-why?"  
"you did NOT disappoint me"  
"but I'm so-"  
"Kagome I'm trying to tell you something"  
"ok?"  
"Kikyo was always trying to show off how big she was, but it was annoying, it was like she thought that I was good enough to have HER, but I didn't like how she kept wearing tops that made her almost spill out of it, but you! you honestly were surprising!"  
"y-yeah?"  
"I didn't think seeing you like this would make me want you so much more"  
"h-huh?"  
"Kagome, you're perfect, you are just right, you're NOT small, as far as I care, Kikyo is."  
"*smiles* really?!"  
"really" he replied removing the shirt she had put on, "that's much better" 'oh god she's...oh I imagined how she'd look, but I never thought it would be like this! or that it would feel so satisfying just looking at her'  
"Inu-yasha?"  
"yeah?"  
"you sure I'm not too small?"  
"I'm sure, you're PERFECT, I never expected you to look like...*growls seductively* like this!"  
"...ok then, you ready to make me yours?"  
"almost, I gotta get a few things first"  
"what?"  
"this"  
"oh, yeah" 'I want pups, but not yet' Kagome thought as Inuyasha put a condom on, "what's the other?"  
"you"  
"get me?" she said confused "ON the sheets, not under them"  
"oh-ok, I thought it was going to be underneath the sheets"  
"you wanted to do it the human way?" "I thought you meant-"  
"...which way is more...satisfying?"  
"I dunno" "we could do it dog style, if...you want to"  
"o-ok" Kagome said nervously as she slowly crawled out of the bed, and stood with her back to him, while leaning over the bed slightly, "like this?"  
"if you want it that way"  
"just-...Inuyasha?"  
"yeah?"  
"just...just make it enjoyable, I don't know how to do any of this, just do what you want, so long is it doesn't hurt"  
"ok" 'so...how should I do it? should I have her sit down for it? or like this?'  
"Inuyasha?"  
"huh?"  
"are you...not ready yet?" 'I know I'm not, my heart is about to-'  
"...no...I'm sorry Kagome, I want to make you my mate, but...I don't know how we SHOULD do it, cause, I want it to be something that you'll always remember. and I'm worried that I'll mess up and ruin everything for you"  
"Inuyasha, there's no you, or me, its US. ok? US, we're together now, because you marked me, ok Inuyasha?" "and you'll be fine! I'm sure I'll enjoy it very much, if how you kiss is any display at how you can affect me, I'm excited for our big moment together, when we are OFFICIALLY mates" she told him after turning to face him "*smiles* me too, I just can't get over this feeling that if we mate this soon, something bad will happen, I don't know why...but-"  
"Inuyasha, if it would make you feel better about it, I can wait a week or 2 weeks or even a month if you need that much time, ok? because, without you, us is just me, and I don't want THAT, I love you." "do you need more time?"  
"...yeah"  
"how much do you think you'll need?"  
"I-I don't know..."  
"ok, just tell me when you're ready, ok?"  
"you sure?"  
"Inuyasha, I don't mind, really."  
"*smiles* thanks Kagome, I love you" he said hugging her warmly, "I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life Kagome"  
"oh, Inuyasha" she said as he scooped her up in his arms and sat on her bed with her in his lap and his arms around her.  
then he felt her lay her head on his shoulder and let him kiss her, "I love you so much Kagome"  
"I love you too" "but you know..."  
"what?"  
"Koga will have a fit if he finds out"  
"can't wait for that"  
"*knock knock*"  
"*gasp*"  
"you just get dressed, I'll get the door"  
"n-no, it's probably for me anyway"  
"but you don't have any-"  
"I'm already dressed Inuyasha"  
"wow" 'that was fast'  
"if it's Koga, he'll probably get really mad, so for now just stay up here, ok?"  
"keh! whatever"  
"I'll get rid of him as fast as I can"  
"keh!" "just don't let him see the mark or he'll know I'm here" Inuyasha said, 'he'll probably smell it anyway'  
"hey" she said opening the door but was surprised when she found herself getting kissed, but she managed to push him off, "KOGA! don't do that!"  
"why not? you used to love that!"  
"I-I don't anymore ok?"  
"ok, so you ready?"  
"for what?"  
"for the party"  
"p-party?!" "what party?!"  
"the party for us"  
"u-us?"  
"yeah, remember it's our anniversary...10 months together..."  
"oh! yeah, I-I'm sorry, I've been a little busy, see today was also game night with my friends"  
"*narrows eyes* which ones"  
"Koga, come on, just Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha"  
"*sniff sniff* *growls* why that filthy little-"  
"KOGA! stop it!"  
"you're mine and that mutt is dead!"  
"NO KOGA STOP! I-I'M NOT yours, not anymore"  
"why?"  
"cause...*sigh*-this" she said nervously as she showed him the mark Inuyasha gave her "WHAT?!"  
"Inu-yasha?"  
"told ya not to show him"  
"you didn't tell me he could smell your scent on me!"  
"didn't think I needed to!"  
"*rolls eyes*"  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MUTT?!"  
"me?"  
"yeah you! Kagome is MINE!"  
"not anymore she ain't!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did, please, by all means review**

* * *

**and if there are any members of the broarmy, please, do not hesitate to tell me, I am a HUGE bro, I WORSHIP Stephano! I _HATE_ barrels, and I would love to meet fellow Bros! *brofist***


End file.
